As is well known, clutches for vehicles operate to selectively couple and decouple an engine to a transmission for the purpose of starting the vehicle movement while the engine is in gear, bringing the vehicle to a stop while the engine is running, changing gears while the vehicle is in motion and putting the vehicle in motion from a dead stop. Conventional clutches include a cover assembly having an annular cover or housing and an annular pressure plate connected to the cover for conjoint rotation with the cover. The cover is fixedly attached to a flywheel driven by the vehicle engine, so that the pressure plate is located between the cover and the flywheel. Attachment of the cover to the flywheel is by a plurality of bolts, which space the cover and pressure plate from the flywheel.
A drive shaft is received through the cover assembly and flywheel free of fixed connection to any of these so that absent action of the clutch, the drive shaft and flywheel rotate independently of each other. The drive shaft is splined and one or more clutch friction discs are mounted on the splines for conjoint rotation with the drive shaft, while being free to slide longitudinally on the drive shaft. The clutch friction discs are positioned between the pressure plate and the flywheel. Heat shields are disposed between the pressure plate and nearest friction disc, and also between the flywheel and nearest friction disc. Floater plates are disposed between adjacent friction discs.
Springs between the cover and pressure plate force a ring away from the cover to clamp the friction discs against the flywheel. The clamping action mates the drive shaft and flywheel for conjoint rotation so that the drive shaft is driven by the engine. However, some relative rotation or sliding between the friction discs and flywheel desirably occurs before there is conjoint rotation to reduce the impact loads on the engine and drive shaft as well as to make the motion of the vehicle smoother.
The clutch is released to permit independent rotation of the flywheel and drive shaft by a mechanical linkage. Levers pivotally mounted on the cover are connected to pins fixedly attached to the pressure plate. The levers may be engaged by a release member of the mechanical linkage to pull the pressure plate toward the cover against the force of the springs to release the clutch.
The cover protects the clutch and flywheel from being obstructed by foreign elements. The cover also provides a barrier to access within the clutch assembly to prevent accidental contact with the fast-spinning parts within the clutch assembly. A typical clutch cover is stamped or cast metal. The shapes can vary depending on a number of factors including type and manufacturer of clutch.
However, casting and stamping requires the use of an expensive mold, and a new mold is required for each type or style of cover. One type or style of cast or stamped cover only fits one type or brand of motor or car, and is not transferrable between different automobiles or engines. Multiple molds increase costs greatly. In addition, special strengthening methods must be incorporated, such as having a greater thickness of metal, more metal material, special structural features, or the like. The strengthening is due to casting or stamping and the stresses experienced by the cover. The strengthening methods can add weight, increase the size, and otherwise be antagonistic to efficiency and economy of manufacturing the cover, use of space on the automobile, and operation of the automobile.
It is therefore a primary object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that improves over the deficiencies in the art.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved clutch cover and method of making the same that is lighter in weight than prior art clutch covers.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved clutch cover and method of making the same that has a smaller profile from the plane of a mounting flange to the plane at the opposite side of the cover.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved clutch cover and method of making the same that occupies less space to be able to fit more clutch lining layers on the clutch disc to better handle higher horsepower engines.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved clutch cover and method of making the same that is less expensive than a die cast stamp, mold, or form.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved clutch cover and method of making the same that includes an optional heat management feature that can deter damage or deterioration of the clutch plates due to increased heat.
These and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features and advantages. No single embodiment need provide each and every object, feature, or advantage.